Ever Blue Story
by Mei Sakamaki
Summary: A girl transfers to Iwatobi High School. Her name is Mei. She has a tragic past. However, will a fateful encounter with Makoto Tachibana, change her life forever? Sorry for the stupid summary! Plz read a chapter or two... It's my first fanfiction so if its bad sorry! -w-
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Encounter

I look up at the sky, it is dark and cloudy. 'It might rain', I think to myself. Thats bad. I better get home! I'm at my High-school now. Classes just ended for today. I grab my jacket and start running through the rain.

My name is Mei Takashi. I'm a second year at Iwatobi High School. 16 years old. I actually transferred here a little while ago, so I'm new to this place. I've gotten used to everything now. The only thing I need to do now is, make friends.

I quickly put on my jacket while running. I finally get to my front door. I take my key out of the pocket of my jacket and unlock my door. I walking to a dark house. 'Is he here?', I think to myself.

I have an older brother, named Kenji. He is 19. He doesn't go to school or have anymore friends. He may look like a mean person, with his dark brown hair and amber eyes. But he is really protective of me.

I turn on a light in my room and take off my jacket. I put it on my bed and change my clothes. I put on a shirt and a pair of shorts. It stopped raining so I'm going for a walk. I go back downstairs and grab my keys. I walk out and lock the door.

I start walking around the the houses. I look down the pathway, there's an Ocean! It looks soo pretty. I stop for a minute and look. Suddenly, I am pushed down. Someone ran passed me. The person stopped and ran to me to help me up. "Are you okay?", he says.

END!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I grab his hand and he helps me up. I dust off my dirty clothes.

"I'm very sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going", he explains in a worried tone.

When I get a better look at him, he has green eyes and beautiful olive green hair. He is tall and looks like he works out. He is wearing the Iwatobi Uniform too.

He is scratching the back of his head when he extends his hand again, "Uhh.. I'm Makoto Tachibana." I shake his hand back.

"I'm Mei Takashi. He widens his eyes in surprise. I flinch at his expression.

"Your the girl who transferred into Class 1! I'm in the same class. I didn't expect you to live around here!", he says in an excited tone.

"Oh! I think I know you. You sit next to me right?"

"Yes!" He is smiling a calm smile. I blush. He seems like a nice person.

We continue walking down the pathway of the town talking about our family. He has a mom, dad, and younger twin brother and sister, named Ren and Ran. I start talking about my brother. "Well, I have a older brother named Kenji. He is very protective of me.", I start.

"What about your parents?", he asks. I look away from him. 'I... I...don't have any...', I think.

"Oh.. I understand." I look at him in surprise. He just read my mind! His green eyes are glowing with kindness and understanding. He is soooo kind...

How did u like it?

plz reveiw!


	3. Chapter 3

**If your wondering where the other boys are, they will appear SOON I PROMISE!**

We continue to walk until we get to my house. He stayed with me the whole time. "This is your house?!", he says in a shocked tone. He looks at the house next to mine. "You live right next to me!"

Is expression startles me a little. I need to think of an response..

"Really? Thats cool! I didn't expect a classmate to live right next door!", I try to say in an happy tone. He looks back at me and smiles. His lips form the perfect smile... It makes me flinch.

I look at my watch, 5:32pm. It is almost time for dinner. I look back at him and ask, Do you want to stay for dinner?" 'That came out of nowhere! I just get to know him and I already ask if he wants to stay for dinner!', I think.

He looked back at me with that smile! "Oh. I was about to ask the same thing!", he replied in seconds.

"Oh... I'll come to your house then. I would love to meet your family!" But I had almost forgot to ask Kenji about it. I've never been to another guys house before.

"But first" I continued, "I need to ask my brother first." He looks back at me. "Thats fine!" He smiles again! It made me blush.

I take out the keys from my pocket and unlock the door. I step in and look back at Makoto, standing there trying to decide whether to come in or not. "You can come in if you want.", I say. He nodded his head and stepped in, then took off his shoes. He is a gentleman...

The light in the living room was on. 'Kenji must be home', I think. I grab Makoto's wrist and pull him into the room. I notice immediately that Kenji is surprised to see Makoto. He stands from where he is sitting and looks at Makoto. Kenji is a bit taller then him so he is looking down. His face is blank. You can't even tell what he is thinking.

"Kenji, this is Makoto Tachibana. He is in my class. He wants me to stay at his house for dinner. Would it be fine with you?", I ask.

Kenji doesn't take his cold amber eyes of of Makoto. Makoto flinched at it. He finally tuned to look at me. The scar on his left cheek is noticeable.

"I trust him. The trust in his eyes...", he stopped and sat back down. The put his head down on the table and fell asleep in seconds.

"I heard Makoto sigh in relief. "He seems soo scary but he is so calm.", Makoto says.

"Yeah.. sorry about that.", I apologized. "He got that way because..."

Makoto's Pov

I noticed she was looking down. I couldn't see her beautiful brown eyes. Just her long brown hair over her face. I put my hand on her shoulder. 'She must be thinking of the past', I think. She looks up at me.

"It's okay... you don't have to worry." I tried to say that in a reassuring voice, "Now lets go to my house."

I lead her to my house.

Mei...

**Please tell me what you think! X3**


End file.
